Kiss the Girl (Kaa version)
Later that evening, Knuckles and Amy rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Knuckles still didn't kiss Amy out of love. So now, Amy was close to one day remaining. Nearby, Tails, Charmy, and Dijon watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Tails whispered. "Move your big turban." "Tails and I can't see a thing." added Charmy, whispering. Dijon looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that echidna ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He climbed up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering some chaos who were enjoying Knuckles and Amy being together. "Stand back." said the dog. After clearing his throat, Dijon started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Knuckles and Amy continued their ride in the boat. Knuckles heard Dijon's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Amy heard Dijon's singing above them and felt embarrassed. Dijon winked at the pink hedgehog, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the dog's singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Kaa was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Dijon's singing either. Kaa was covering his invisible ears and glaring at Dijon. "Jeez, man," said the snake, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Dijon and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Kaa got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with several other chaos. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, the former chaos flipped on their backs, allowing the latter chaos to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the snake said, as he directed towards some crickets. "Winds. . . ." Kaa said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Kaa finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Kaa started singing. Kaa: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Knuckles perked up a bit at the mention of Kaa's words. Amy looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Kaa and became worried. Kaa: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Kaa whispered the last line into the red echidna's ear before he flew away. Knuckles quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Amy just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Kaa resumed his singing with the chaos now joining him. Kaa: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Knuckles looked at the pink hedgehog, who was playing with one of her quills. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Kaa: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Kaa's choir continued to grow with the addition of some teenage chaos. Kaa: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Amy leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Knuckles would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Knuckles pulled back. Kaa, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Kaa: (spoken) Sing with me now. Some younger chaos, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Kaa and Chaos: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Amy placed her hand on her face in boredom. Chaos: Sha la la la la la Kaa came in, surrounded by two chos and an old one, and sang for the frogs. Kaa: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Knuckles spoke to Amy. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Lynda?" Amy pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Knuckles laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Mandy?" Amy shook her head no. "Yukiko?" "Amy. Her name is Amy." Kaa whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Amy?" the echidna responded to the voice, but the pink hedgehog across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Amy?" Knuckles asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Amy grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the echidna smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Knuckles. "Amy." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Knuckles resumed in staring at her. By now, Knuckles stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as two light green chaos pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Kaa: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Kaa appeared from underwater while singing his verse. A group of small sky-blue chaos jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Kaa: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, a large group of chaos, including a yellow chao, some rainbow-colored chaos, and an orange chao, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Kaa. Kaa and Chaos: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Fireflies were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Knuckles and Amy's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Knuckles could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Kaa and Chaos: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Some chaos were singing the song, As the pink chaos were dancing and singing, Dijon walked right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Chaos: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) A group of lime green fish, Tails, and Charmy tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Knuckles and Amy stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Kaa and Chaos: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Knuckles and Amy started slowly moving towards each other. Some green chaos whispered. Kaa and Chaos: Kiss the girl Some blue chaos chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Kaa and Chaos: You wanna kiss the girl Some cream-colored chaos on a red one and some pink chaos puckered their lips. Kaa and Chaos: You've gotta kiss the girl Some chocolate brown chaos waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Kaa grabbed Dijon's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Kaa: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Kaa slapped himself in the face with his tail and groaned in frustration, and Dijon's mouth fell open as the blue chaos squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. The green and pink chaos retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Knuckles called, lifting Amy up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs